campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Day of the Owls: A Doctor Who and Heroes of Olympus Crossover
Day of the Owls: A Doctor Who and Heroes of Olympus Crossover By: HunterofArtemis12 Inspiration: 98% Love for Doctor Who. 1% wanted to write about Doctor Who with HoO. 1% thinking of Sib the entire time of writing this. (Well... And Time sorry for leaving you out). Also other Doctor Who fans: *DaughterofPoseidon14 *DanyYB *TheGreatSword <3 Summary: The 10th Doctor and Annabeth Chase accidentally cross paths when the Doctor crashes into the young demigod's backyard. The two eventually collect Percy Jackson and embark on a journey to the planet of Chyrsaline but immediatley notice that the planet is different than ordinary...something is off and it's up to the two demigods and the Doctor to find the source of the trouble. Behold: The Day of the Owls. '' Chapter One: The Doctor Comes to Visit ''Ah I like typing this because I can practically hear the British accents. It's hard to type the quirky movements and faces The Doctor makes so... just kind of slap them in where you think The Doctor would do his funny expressions. '' "Oi!" The Doctor shouted as he raced for the opposite side of the console which was shooting sparks as he desperately pressed random buttons. "Hey now!" He yanked back his hands as he got singed. "That's not fair! I can't fix you if you burn me!" He kicked the metal for good measure, favoring his injured hand. "Systems offline." A computerized voice said. The same message flashed on his monitor screen. "That's not good." The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he scratched his head. ''Boom! A sudden lurch threw the Time Lord off his feet and tumbling down the steps until he came to a stop at the Tardis doors. "Ow!" He yelled as he slammed his head against the big blue painted doors. "Systems offline." The computer repeated. "I know! I know!" The Doctor grimaced as he got up. "Are we about to crash?" He wondered aloud just realizing what could happen. He sprinted back to the controls and furiously pushed buttons and flipped switches. "If I could just turn the shields back on... Ah! Blimey!" The sense of falling was ecstatic! He quite enjoyed the feeling, like the Zoomy Space Roller coaster from the planet with the biggest ever amusement park in the universe. He should go back there some time he has a coupon... Oh right. Falling. About to crash. Trying not to die. "This ought to do the trick," The Doctor rummaged through his trench coat pockets until his fingers connected with his sonic screwdriver. He shone it at the controls. The whistling type noise filled the air as the legacy of Gallifrey concentrated. He glanced at the monitor. Only 50% shields? That would have to do...impact in three seconds. He braced himself for impact and allowed himself to scream. Click Doctor Who Theme (open in a new tab) to listen to the music as you view the gallery of pictures tardis opening sequence.png|Tardis opening sequence|link=http://grooveshark.com/#!/s/Doctor+Who+Theme/MuzF?src=5|linktext=Doctor Who Theme Song Tardis opening sequence 2.png|Opening still|link=http://grooveshark.com/#!/s/Doctor+Who+Theme/MuzF?src=5|linktext=Doctor Who Theme Song David Tennant actor name.png|David Tennant as The Doctor|link=http://grooveshark.com/#!/s/Doctor+Who+Theme/MuzF?src=5|linktext=Doctor Who Theme Song annbeth chase actor name.jpg|Guest starring Annabeth Chase|link=http://grooveshark.com/#!/s/Doctor+Who+Theme/MuzF?src=5|linktext=Doctor Who Theme Song Doctor Who and Heroes of Olympus title cover.png|Special episode: DAY OF THE OWLS|link=http://grooveshark.com/#!/s/Doctor+Who+Theme/MuzF?src=5|linktext=Doctor Who Theme Song Flying. Soaring through the air then conking his noggin twice that day right against his console. And then...ouch. Pain. He didn't like pain. Pain was no good. It made everything more difficult to work with. Lot of rubbish pain was. Ah well. Better assess the damage. Hopefully not much. The Doctor stepped out the doors and walked around his blue box, examining it. A crack in the window but nothing seemed major. Now to fix the controls. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong. One moment he's waving goodbye to some Ood friends and flying along through space and time when everything suddenly went haywire. It was very peculiar. "Alright then. What's wrong hmm? Have you got a broken circuit? Something different in your heart? A piece of my sandwich get into your wiring again?" The Doctor asked quizzically. He found a few burnt wires which he began to replace thinking it was very odd the wires could have been burnt. That had never happened before now. "It is weird isn't it? I wonder if the ship is getting old. Anyhow, we should take a look outside..." The old Time Lord stopped himself mid sentence. He didn't know why he did it. No- he knew. To fill the silence. He would of course usually be talking to Rose, Martha or Donna. But not anymore. They were gone, happy without him, lost in different dimensions or could spontaneously com-bust at the sight of him. But even so, The Doctor had found himself having conversations with himself. He missed them. He didn't like being lonely. Being lonely made everything one hundred times worse. He stopped to admire his work and realized he would need a pair of wire cutters to finish the job. "Well," He said to himself, shaking off his doubts like bad fleas. "Outside then to see where I am." A backyard complete with a red and green swing set and scattered toys in the yard. Green trees, birds circling in random patterns in the sky, a basic house looming in front of him. Earth. Of course, it's always Earth causing trouble wasn't it? The Time Lord tucked his sonic away, straightened his coat, patted his hair and knocked on the back door four times. "Annabeth! Someone's at the door!" Shouted a woman's voice followed by a child screaming: "Give it back!" "Why are they at the back door?" A girls voice who asked. "Probably clever advertising. Go!" The door cracked open and a blonde girl with surprisingly stormy grey eyes stared at him. "Hello!" The Doctor grinned. "I'm The Doctor and my Tardis- and I seem to have crashed in your backyard." The girl, a teenager, stared at him unimpressed. "Does advertising ever get boring?" She asked in a rather impolite voice. (Authors note: I just feel like Annabeth wouldn't be nice to strangers.) "Oh no!" The Doctor blinked rapidly as he stepped closer to the door. "I'm not advertising really." "Okay. So what's wrong then?" Annabeth, the name he had heard earlier, asked in a voice that sounded like she could really care less. "Well I told you," the Time Lord gestured to his spaceship lying in her yard. "I just need wire cutters and I promise I'll leave." "Hold on." Annabeth opened the door all the way. She looked about seventeen or eighteen. Typical California girl tan and features. She donned an orange T-shirt that read Camp Half-Blood with a small black Pegasus below it. A pair of ripped jeans and a shiny metal that glinted in her back pocket. "Whats a Tardis?" "Tardis stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor said getting a little annoyed with the questions. "So...a spaceship?" Annabeth questioned as she stepped out of the house and closed the back door. The Doctor groaned as he followed her. Wire cutters were not in this direction. "Yes. And a time machine." "Oh right. Silly me..." Annabeth's voice drifted off as she looked at the box. "It's a police box." She commented. "The chameleon circuit broke awhile ago. It used to camouflage the Tardis everywhere I went but...now it's a bit stuck." He tapped the spacecraft enthusiastically before turning to face the teenage girl. "Anna," He said. "Annabeth." She corrected. "Annabeth," He said. "Welcome to the Tardis!" And with that he inserted the key into the lock and flung the doors open. Annabeth walked in and stared at the console, the railings and stairs and flashing lights. Then wrinkling her brow she ran back outside then back inside. "What!" She exclaimed then dashed outside again and ran a few circles around the box. "It's-it's-" she stammered at loss for words. "Bigger on the inside?" He offered helpfully. He loved that bit when people said that. "It's..." Annabeth turned a shade of pink and gaped at the walls and designs. "I know," The Time Lord replied rather smugly. He wrinkled his nose a bit in satisfaction. Annabeth walked up the stairs slowly as if she was afraid it wasn't real. "Is this part of the Mist?" She finally asked. The Doctor stopped admiring his ship to stare at her. Those were not the words. "What?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "The Mist. It doesn't make sense though..." The teenage girl bit her lip and ran a finger through her ponytail. "The architecture though, I admit, is beautiful." She stepped toward the controls. "Why is it in a circle?" "Easier to reach? I'm not actually sure." Her host said. "Looks like your wiring was burnt. But you fixed it?" She observed and bent down for a closer look. "I'll see if we can find some wire cutters for you." "You are very good." The Doctor smiled. This girl was a thinker, he could tell. Quite intelligent. "Are you a monster?" Annabeth asked out of the blue as she leaned against the console. "Depends on how you would describe one. Why? Do you see a lot of monsters?" "Too many. Gods too, most of them minor and annoying. I define a monster as someone or something with bad intentions against this world. I will protect it from monsters and if you are one, including you." "All by yourself?" "No, I've got reinforcements," "Is that why you carry a dagger Annabeth? In case of monsters? Deadly. Beastly. Monsters?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes and instinctively her hand went to her back pocket. "How did you know?" "I saw it, sort of, before." The Doctor answered as he headed for the doors once more. "Tell me about these monsters Annabeth." "You wouldn't believe me. You being human, you can't possibly see what happens because of the...well I can't tell you." "Why do you assume I'm human?" He asked as they stepped out onto the grassy lawn. "Are you a monster? Or a god perhaps?" Annabeth turned to look him in the eyes, tilting her head slightly out of curiosity. "I don't want any harm to your planet at all. And I'm not a god either since such things I believe never existed. It's hard to decide when you travel all space and time. I've seen "gods" and "would-be gods." "Ever met a demigod?" Annabeth questioned as she tugged at her orange T-Shirt. She was different, The Doctor realized. Something about her gave off a suspicious aura. "Not a real one. Don't exist. Not possible." The Doctor said in a few choppy sentences. "Like time traveling isn't possible? Or aliens- which you are I have decided." The teenage girl laughed. She was a cheeky one indeed. "Funny, because you look human." Annabeth opened the door for them and they walked into the house. "You look Time Lord." The Time Lord shrugged and followed her down the stairs to the basement. "My step mom is putting my step brothers in bed for a nap. My dad is out working on historical things so we shouldn't be bothered. Wait here," Annabeth said as she disappeared into a smaller darker room connected to the one big room. "Earlier you said you've seen a lot of monsters," The Doctor remarked. "Tell me about them." "Well," The blonde girl sounded like she was struggling if she should tell this alien about that. "Greek and Roman gods aren't very faithful to their wives or husbands as we all know. Sometimes they mate with say, Medusa and Pegasus is born. Other times they fall in love with a mortal and then you get a half human half god offspring: demigod." The Doctor sat down on a bouncy little sofa and played with a little china cup he found sitting on a shelf above his head. All the rooms down here were a bit dark and gloomy but they had a sort of Victorian style look the them. "And your a child of Athena," The Doctor commented. He wiped at the dust on the china cup. Annabeth returned holding wire cutters in one hand and using the other to close the door. She had dust all over her T-Shirt. "How could you tell?" "Athena is battle strategy and wisdom. You are obviously very intelligent." The Time Lord sneezed as the dust blew up into his nostrils. Achoo! "Annabeth? Was that you?" The woman's voice called from upstairs. Annabeth gave The Doctor an I-could-hurt-you glare before yelling up the stairs: "Sorry! I'm in the basement and it's a bit dusty." "I'm going to come down and show you what your brothers have done." Annabeth's step mom seemed to be laughing as she talked. "Right now?" Annabeth asked trying not to sound panicked. "It's quite funny actually," her footsteps thudded down the basement stairs. The Doctor looked at Annabeth who looked at him. "Closet!" She mouthed and gestured frantically at the door she'd just been in. The Doctor grabbed the wire cutters from her hand and launched himself into the closet at the last split second. "Bobby wiped his fingers in ketchup and attempted to write his name on my day dress! Isn't he funny?" Mrs. Chase smiled. "That's not really a good thing," Annabeth said but laughed anyways. "I bet he'll be a writer when he gets older." "We can pray he won't take up history like your father!" The Doctor stood in the closet feeling claustrophobic. He was too tall for the ceiling so he was forced to half hunch over. Dust was clouding his eyes and threatening to slip into his nose again. Stop it. Move away from me. The Doctor willed the dust particles. He could use the sonic, dust had small particles of metal that Dustcollect aliens ate for meals quite often. If you've ever seen a small black particle, just for one instance you've encountered a Dustcollect. Three dust particles is one meal for those small fellows. But he couldn't use the sonic screwdriver without it's whirring sound activating. Blimey. A-a...ATCHOO! "What was that?" Annabeth's step mum sounded slightly angry as her footsteps came closer to the closet. "Well...I..." Annabeth stammered uneasily. "Ah hello!" The Time Lord burst out of the demigods closet smiling. "I'm The Doctor!" "What were you doing in the closet?" The mum looked unimpressed to say the least. There were small ketchup stains on her dress, just as she'd said. "Well now..." The Doctor fidgeted with his earlobe while frowning slightly. "I was scanning for rats- ah pesky little fellows they are! Rats, rats rats. Brown and furry with extra long tails. But don't you worry ma'am (British say ma'am like "mom") there are none in that closet." "Did you just call me mom?" The woman asked as she collected the china cup from the table by the couch and placed it back on the wooden shelf. "Ah... No ma'am? Proper respect. That's what this is." "I think he's British." Annabeth said finally joining the conversation. "This is my stepmother as you know, Mrs. Chase." She introduced the two. "Best if I be leaving now, although it was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Chase." And with that The Doctor spun on one foot and bounded up the stairs taking them two at a time without even shaking her hand goodbye. "I'll see him out." Annabeth ran after him leaving her step mother standing in the basement blinking rapidly. "How about a trip?" He asked once she got close to the Tardis. The Time Lord was already under the console clipping away unneeded wires. "Where?" Annabeth quirked an eyebrow staring at the strange spaceman with an intensity like no other. The Doctor rolled out from underneath the controls and stuck his hands into his coat pockets shrugging at the same time. "I dunna know. All of time and space we can go anywhere you like." "But I have to be back later to watch my step-brothers." "It's a time machine Annabeth." He adjusted his position to lean against the console. "I could get us back five minutes ago." He smiled at her warmly. Annabeth shifted her feet and looked at the controls. "The Tardis broke before and you crashed." "Bit of a technical difficulty." She smiled, and stepped towards where he stood by the Time Rotor. She put a hand on the console, careful not to touch any of the lights, buttons or knobs. His eyes followed her but he didn't say anything. "Take me to see the stars Doctor. Think you can manage that? " She didn't say it as a command, nor a request but they way she said it with so much longing... of course he could. You could hear the interest in her voice, the way she said it like she was going to see long lost friends. Maybe this was his new companion. The Doctor and Annabeth Chase. He wouldn't mind this, he liked Annabeth. She was observant and smart and quick on her feet. He would take only the best with him and he would be a fool to say Annabeth was not. The Time Rotor’s gentle green glow against his white skin highlighted the tired lines framing his eyes, which were much darker, almost a deep shade of black, in the low light. He took Annabeth's slightly trembling hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before moving in front of the console and pressing a series of buttons. The Time Rotor pulsed and began to shed an even greater light that before. The Doctor jumped between a lever on the right side and what looked like a horn from a steering wheel on a car, shouting instructions at Annabeth to hold on to something, throwing switches, and smiling all the while. After a moment, they landed, the sudden lurch making Annabeth stumble into the console for support. Another jerk followed and it proved to much because it sent her falling hard onto her bottom on the ground. She laughed and pulled herself up. "That was..." "Fantastic?" The Doctor grinned, that crooked smile. Annabeth didn't reply instead she was taking her first eager steps toward the Tardis doors, excitement shining on her face. The Doctor followed he Time Rotor let out a groan, shuddering so harshly it sent a deep vibration through the console room that she could feel from the soles of her feet to the top of her head. Alarmed, she glanced at the Doctor, who released her hand and approached the console, face intense, just as a ‘pop’ echoed in the room and sparks flew. “Doctor!” Annabeth made a wild grab for his hand, trying to pull him away from the sparks, because all they could mean is danger, but his fingertips slipped through her grasp and he moved in for better inspection, holding an arm up to shield his gaze from the blinding light. The Time Lord furrowed his eyebrows and leaned closer to take a look at the Time Rotor, leaning in closely, and pulling his glasses from one of his pockets suit pockets. It gave one final shiver and then went cold and still, the column nearly dark except the subtle illumination at the top. “That’s not good,” he commented, brow tightly knit. “Oh, really? I thought shooting sparks was a good thing.” Annabeth stepped closer, gaze shifting from the Doctor to the Time Rotor and back, confusion still playing across her face like shifting shadows. “What happened? Are you alright? I was afraid you were going to be set on fire, which would be bad." He looked at the girl, flashing her a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Me catch fire? Nah. Flame resistant. Don’t you worry.” "I was only worried I wouldn't have a ride back." Annabeth responded but she grinned at The Doctor all the same and even gave him a little wink. "Oh! A wink! I think your beginning to like me Annabeth Chase," The Doctor opened the doors to the Tardis and peered out. "There we go. Come and see the stars. Forget about our little fireworks show for a tick." Annabeth stayed where she was, looking at the sky, the vastness of the stars that all seemed to be twinkling at her. Darkness, shining balls of gas and... it was all right in front of her. "How do we have air out here?" She asked, tentatively poking a hand into the waiting air. "Oh gods!" She laughed, wiggling her fingers and waving her hand. "My hand... we're in space!" The Time Lord leaned against the side of the door, smiling himself. "That we are. And as for the oxygen the Tardis lets loose this type of bubble you see- well not exactly a bubble- but think of it as a bubble because there is not proper way to describe it without getting into quantum physics- that protects us and gives us our own sort of mini atmosphere." He pauses to wrinkle his forehead. "The Tardis also translates any languages from the beginning of time to the end of time so that we can tell what people are speaking." "What have we landed on?" "Nothing." "Then why the rough landing?" "Stopping can do that. Stopping before I meant for us to. But no matter, we are in space and you can see the stars." "Can we... go to your planet?" Annabeth questioned, by now sitting on the floor of the Tardisand dangling her feet out into open space. (Literal space.) The strange alien man was quiet and unmoving. "No, afraid not." He looked up from staring at the floor and gave me another half-hearted smile. Annabeth studied the way he was tensing the muscle region within his face, the water reflecting in his eyes. He was sad. The daughter of Athena thought it might be best if she ignored the last ten seconds. "Alright then, any planet is good." "None in particular?" She ignored his question and asked instead: "What types of aliens are there in space?" "Ood. Nice creatures, lots of dangling skin, big foreheads and eyes. Changing color eyes. Little telepathic sphere they carry around. Sontarons. Bred for war. Everything must be a battle. For the glory of the Sontaron Army!" The Doctor made a mock salute. "We got the Cybermen, who think emotions hold us back. They take the brains of others and put them in a metal casing of a robot type thing. Daleks. Most powerful enemy I've faced. Sort of... metal type things. Little aliens inside. No feelings. Just extermination of everything and chaos. Bad. Very bad." He scratched his head a little, folding his glasses back up and putting them back into his jacket. "Not all aliens are bad, mind you. There's... "Course, let me see what the Tardis problem was. You wait here, I'll only be a hop away." And with that, her alien host sauntered back up the steps and toward the control system. "It's just a minor thing. Engines in the centre of the Tardis gave out. Easy fix. Sonic." He grinned and held up his sonic screw-driving which immediately began to flash blue lights. "Whats that?" Annabeth wondered, getting up and closing the distance between them. "Sonic screwdriver. Hacks into computers, provides geolocation and actively defends me against metal assaults. I usually just think, and point. Does the trick." He pointed it at the console, clicking the side while narrowing his eyes before exclaiming: "There we go! Now, back in time you say?" "I've been...well it would be better to explain if you saw for yourself. But... there is one thing I don't understand. How did you come by this Tardis of yours? Was it given to you?" The Doctor fidgeted a little before answering. "No. I stole it." "Oh. From who?" "The Time Lords. In the last great Time War." "Were you in the war?" "Course I was. I'm a Time Lord." "You stole from your own people then." "Yeah." The Doctor nodded, confirming Annabeth's conclusion. "I still... it's sort of hard to wrap my head around." She admitted. "Tardis. Time Lord. Yeah." "Oh gods, I might be getting a headache." Annabeth rubbed her eyes and sat down. There was a long pause and then a small sigh from the Doctor. "I know that this has come a little quick for you. I wouldn't be angry if you asked to go home." Annabeth pushed herself off the seat. "No, are you joking?" The Time Lord blinked at her. "I want to see a planet Doctor. You think I'd ruin this opportunity to travel space? To see all of time, everything that will happen, has happened or is happening? To live and experience with actual aliens. ''No. That is not something I would ever turn down." A slow smile crept across the Doctors face and he laughed. "Brilliant!" "But wait. I... Can we get ourselves to Manhattan, New York first? I just thought... well...thought we could pick up a friend of mine." "Sure. Why not? Could be fun." He was just heading over to the controls when Annabeth shouted "WAIT!" He watched as she poked her head out and stared up at the blackness and gob smacking glowing stars. "Hello stars," Annabeth whispered softly. The Doctor wasn't sure what she was doing, but it was obvious she hadn't intended for him to hear her. Whatever it was, it must have been personal. And he didn't really do personal. That's when emotions came in, which often times enough turned out to lead to heartbreak and anger. Annabeth pulled out her cellphone and pulled the Tardis doors closed again. Most demigods didn't carry one, but she did. Monsters could track the signal and then you'd really be in trouble... but then again, when was she not in trouble? The Doctor fired up the engine again, patting the console like it was a good friend of his. The landing wasn't nearly as rough, probably because the Time Lord had fixed whatever little spaceship problems he'd been having. Annabeth opened the door and glanced around. There he was, sitting on a bench, facing the opposite direction staring at his phone and pushing the buttons rapidly. The Doctor watched as she ran to him from behind and wrapped her arms around him. "Annabeth!" He heard the teenage boy shout in suprise, and jump up to hug her, his affection clearer than the lake of purity on planet Reflection. "I was... I mean... how?" Annabeth laughed, and embraced him harder before putting a finger to his lips with a smile on her face. "Maybe, my new acquantance can tell you?" Percy hugged her like she was his long lost stuffed animal. "It's just so awesome Wise Girl! Here I thought you were all the way in San Francisco and you... I just...I'm so happy to see you!" He finally released her only to grin even harder and scoop her up again. The Doctor watched with amusement before stepping out of his box. "So, Annabeth this is your friend?" He tried not to sound too accusing since it was clear how much they liked each other. He should have known of course the way she was practically floating off the ground with excitement when he agreed to bring her here. Percy pushed away from Annabeth and raised an eyebrow. "Friend?" "Boyfriend." Annabeth amended, giving Percy's cheek a more-than-friendly-kiss. Her boyfriend straightened up at this and a goofy smile found it's way to his lips. "And this, Percy, is the Doctor." Annabeth went on. "He's a Time Lord from outer space where there are other planets and civilizations. And this is his spaceship the Tardis." Percy stared at the two, the box and the Doctor, seemingly unimpressed. "Mist." Was all he said before adding almost like an after thought, "Annabeth you're not going to fool me again! I'm not that much of a Seaweed Brain." He looked round as if he expected people to pop out of the bushes with cameras and yell "April fools!" even though it was no where near April. "Nope, not the Mist, this is real." Annabeth towed the son of Poseidon by the arm closer to the box so he could touch it. "And look inside!" She said eagerly pulling him inside, not giving him any time to register what he was really doing. Still Percy didn't really react, dissapointingly enough for the Doctor. The boy glanced at the console, the lights, the circles and then: "It's smaller on the outside." He remarked. The Doctor stomped his foot mentally, as if he was a small child. Why did everyone refuse to say: ''It's bigger on the inside? ''Was it really so hard? "Well Annabeth, we collected your pet. Off to have adventures then?" The Doctor gave the two a winning smile and a subtle wink for the girl. Percy in return turned to Annabeth. "Are we going somewhere?" "All of time and space, everything that ever was or ever will be," Annabeth confirmed, her eyes sparkling. "Off to have adventures then." Percy beamed. Chapter Two: Monsters Despair "Ah here we are!" The Doctor flung open the Tardis doors and spread his arms with dramatic flare to the scenery. "The lovely town of Monsters Despair! You're going to love it. Gorgeous view of the Sapphire volcano- it actually spews genuine sapphires! Town of lovely people even if they are Americans." Percy looked like he was going to say something, probably: ''"HEY! We're Americans!" But Annabeth laid a consoling hand on his arm like: "Let him be." "Lots of benches. Don't ask why they want so many places to sit there just are." The Doctor wrinkled his nose with distaste. "Be careful for water in the streets. Because it's not really water it's deadly steaming acid that could melt your face off. I suppose that's one of the downsides of populating a new planet. All that accumlating acid rain." "We're on a different planet." Percy wrinkled his brow. "With humans." "Yeah. In 2078 the American side of the Earth decided to leave, and found themselves here. They wanted the rest of the countries to have more space including themselves." "So they're all here then?" Annabeth followed the Doctor out of the doors. "That's the idea," he replied easily, tossing the words over his shoulder as he walked off to gods-knows-where. "Come along you lot!" He called over his shoulder as he sauntered away over a bridge. The demigods glanced at the houses all lined in a row, the streets and the madman they'd been traveling with then reluctantly began to follow the doctor along the metal bridge. Something wasn't right. The place they had landed...or the people? Or perhaps...both? Humans walked around in yards, greeting one another in unison, all mowing their lawns at the same time. The air felt...charged. Like electricity maybe. As the trio watched all the women stopped weeding their perfect gardens, which all looked the exact same, and turned to go inside. Every one of the females wore the same day dress with variations of color. The males donned T-Shirts of the basic colors and jeans. Suddenly the men revved their lawn mowers all together and resumed the same pattern at the same speed as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "I think...something may be wrong." The Doctor squinted at the people, scratching the back of his neck at the same time. The women all brought out lemonade and handed them to the men while keeping one glass for themselves. "Owls." Annabeth said the moment they stepped onto the metal bridge, her voice quiet as she craned her neck to look at the sky. They all glanced upwards, watching the birds fly in perfect formation. "That's good then right? Your moms sacred animal." Percy watched one in particular that seemed to be moving at a jagged rate and not like the others. "Different planet. Different rules, unfortunately." The Doctor answered in a grim voice. "But Percy, tell me something else that seems different. Not quite right." "Uh," Percy squinted. "The owls. They're flying in formations. Owls don't do that." "Precisely. And see that one flying funny up there?" The Doctor pointed at the owl Percy had noticed before. "That one is glitching. I'd say they're robots but no one can be sure about anything anymore these days." He shrugged and continued strolling along. "Wait." Percy stopped abruptly causing Annabeth and the Doctor to halt as well. "Where are the kids?" Annabeth looked over the lawns, scanning for toys or any sign of human offspring at all. "Oh...children. Where are the children?" The Doctor repeated in a detective-type way. "Good question Percy..." The entire town shrieked of bad things. The Doctor wanted to get the two back to the Tardis as soon as possible, he could feel something about to happen. A storm was brewing. Every step he took shouted: Danger! This, a fixed point in time that the Tardis allowed him to come to for some odd reason, was important. "Annabeth. Percy. You have to go back. Wait for me in the ship." He didn't even look over his shoulder. He knew what expression would be on their faces. Confusion, doubt, then of course always the stubbornness. "Doctor-" Annabeth began. "Don't argue. Please. I don't want you to get hurt." The Time Lord sighed wearily. It was always like this. How he lost his companions because they wanted to stay and help. He didn't want to do it again. Lose more people. He felt a special connection to Annabeth and Percy. He wasn't sure he could stay sane if he felt another heart break. "We're demigods. I'm a son of the Big Three, the sea god Poseidon. I can control water and liquids and I'm pretty handy with a sword. I'm not even close to helpless. Annabeth and I can hold our own and take care of ourselves." "You don't need to worry about us," Annabeth added, her eyes softening just a bit as she saw the Doctor's expression turn into one of horror. "No." The Doctor frowned, staring the two down. "No..." He repeated as Percy uncapped a pen from his pocket and moved closer. "No!" He said once more as Percy pressed a sword blade to his throat. "Let us stay," Percy gave him a pleading look, though he was the one with the weapon. "If you die I won't apologize," The Doctor grumbled then put a finger to Percy's blade and pushed it away from his face. Percy stepped back and capped his sword. The Doctor looked at his weapon as it shrunk into a pen. He didn't ask and wasn't sure if he wanted to know anyways. Timey wimey? No. Spacey wacey? No. Wibbly wobbly? Maybe. Stuff? Yes. Magicky waggity stuff. "Why do I even bother," he mumbled under his breath, stepping away from the railing and edging around the son of Poseidon. He couldn't stay mad. They wanted to help... that was usually the problem. "Whats that thing??" Percy asked, pointing at a large building that looked a bit like a church. "It's got smoke coming out." "Oil. Electronic gizmos. Large processing. Could be anything really-" The Doctor had begun only to be cut off rudely. "You have two options." A new voice came from above the trio's heads. The Doctor, Annabeth and Percy shielded their eyes from the sun as they looked up. Flying overhead was a large mechanical owl. '' "So... there aren't even real owls." Percy was the first to speak. "You will be deleted. Or you will be upgraded. You have ten seconds to decide." The robot voice announced choppily. Then, a strange thing happened. A metal compartment popped out its side and it dropped to the ground and landed on the bridge. "You. Are. The. Doctor." The small black eyes turned a dark red. The Doctor turned a bit white. "How come everyone knows about me?" He whispered to no one in particular. "Upgrade!" Annabeth shouted, pushing Percy and The Doctor ahead. "Upgrade. Upgrade!" She wasn't really sure what else to do. But "upgrading" sounded a whole lot better than being "deleted". The robot owl trembled and a miniature gun appeared from inside the compartment. "Delete." "Run! Run! Percy!" The Time Lord shouted, grabbing Percy who stood staring at the owl in confusion. Annabeth was already a good three steps ahead of them. A bright beam of silvery-blue light shot forward from the mechanical owls gun and smashed into a street sign not three inches from Annabeth's shoulder. It burned straight through the metal and caused the sign to fall forward, almost hitting The Doctor on the head. This time, it was Percy who yanked him out of the way. They raced down the street with Annabeth in the lead. She thought quickly and ran straight into a dead end, pulling up a sewer cap and climbing down as quickly as she could. Percy was next and lastly the Doctor who glanced about then slammed the cover down. "Delete." The owl said in a monotone from outside. They held their breath in the stiffening darkness, all crammed together on one ladder. A few minutes passed without a sound from above. They waited, listening to one another breathing. "I think... I'd better check." The Doctor finally whispered, pulling himself back up the rusting ladder. The demigods crouched in the tunnels, listening as the Doctor nearly slipped and then popped his head up above the streets. "All clear," He declared after a few moments of complete silence. Once they had clambered out of the sewer, the three decided to come up with a plan. "The factories. Those are were the owls are coming from. I saw a couple fly in there when we were running." Annabeth gestured in the general direction of the huge towering factories. Smoke filled the air from that direction, coming out in large puffs. "I need to get somebody in there they wouldn't recognize. They know me. I'm in their data banks. Frankly, I'm in everyone's data centers. But I need... a camouflaged person. Someone who looks normal, human but wouldn't get hurt because their clever." The Doctor stared at his hands, contemplating. "The answer is on the tip of my tongue!" "You mean the answer is staring you in the face?" Annabeth asked, staring him in the face. "Yes!" The Doctor snapped his fingers in exasperation. Percy stared at the two, looking back and forth uneasily. "I think we'd better decide quick. We have company." Annabeth happened to look upward and let out a small gasp. A whole fleet of owls hovered above the three time travelers. "Doctor..." She warned quietly. The Doctor was however occupied, playing with his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the walls. "Walls are made of metal," he commented. "Everything seems to be." He slammed his screwdriver against his palm and pointed it at a rock before kneeling to the ground and picking up a rock, holding it in the palm of his hand and licking it. Then screwing up his nose he spat whatever contents he'd managed to pick up and and wipe furiously at his tongue. ''Not good. "Do not lick the rocks." He turned and spread his arms to Annabeth and Percy. "What is it now?" Annabeth was gone. Percy lay on the ground at an akward splayed angle, trembling with anger. The Time Lord looked up instantly only to see his newest companion being flown off, hooked in the claws of robot owls. "Annabeth!" He shouted, waving his arms wildly. She disappeared over the wall of the factory, no telling if she saw him. He knew this would happen. The Doctor was a fool. "She doesn't even have her dagger." Percy said quietly, sounding as if she was dead. "Why would she do this?" The Doctor frowned, anger starting to take hold, but he didn't let Percy answer. "Why doesn't she have her weapon?" Percy gestured to the knife in his shirt, pinning him to the ground. He tugged and after the third try managed to get it loose with a creative amoutn of cursing that seemed to be Ancient Greek. "No, no, no!" The Doctor sighed in exasperation. "It doesn't make sense. Why would they take her but spare us? Makes no sense. None." "They probably want a hostage," Percy sighed as well. "Someone to gamble with." The Doctor looked at the son of Poseidon. "A bargaining chip?" He raised his eyebrows. Percy nodded slowly. "We can't stay here." The Doctor said after a long silence. "All the owls will be out here soon. They may think even if we are going to rescue Annabeth, they can kill us before we can start out. Come on," He began walking the opposite direction of the factory. "Why aren't we rescuing her right now?" Percy frowned, staying whee he was. "Regroup. We can fly the Tardis straight into the factory." There was another pause then Percy took a step back. "Owls." The Doctor looked up again, whole armadas of metal owls came flooding through the sky, blotting out the sun. "Percy. We can't fight them," The Time Lord glanced at his companion. "You'll die." Percy unsheathed his sword. "We'll die if we don't fight." "I don't fight unless in defense. And even though I do not use weapons. There is a different way. Just listen Percy. Just think." "They took Annabeth. I don't care if you don't fight with weapons Doctor but I DO! And they TOOK MY GIRLFRIEND." And with that the son of Poseidon hurled himself at the giant owls slicing and screaming in rage. The Doctor didn't stop him, he said nothing as chunks metal began to slam to the ground around him and wires cluttered to the earth. Instead he was wondering why the owls had not attacked Percy back, terrible realization dawned on him just as the lead owl opened it's beak to talk. "UPGRADE IN PROGRESS." The owl blinked and began to change into a much larger owl with what looked like stronger metal. "Stop! Stop! They're cyber owls! They'll change to upgrade against anything you use against them." Percy seemed to be thinking something was off as well, because he'd stopped hacking long ago. "We've got to run. Go!" The Doctor grabbed the demigod boys arm and pulled him away roughly. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled, running all the same but glancing behind him as if she would magically show up beside him. "We can't stay here!" The Doctor hissed. "We'll get her back I promise. We will. But right now we need to focus. Back to the Tardis." He's left Percy behind in his spaceship when the storm started. It was much worse now, hard to see. But he'd seen something. His name. Written on a wall in small letters in the back alley. He had to go back. Had to investigate. The Doctor had lied. Lied to Percy that he was going to look at the factory. When in fact he was looking out for himself. The Doctor panted, trying to get a breath. He practically inhaled the sandstorm, floundering desperately with his hands. He couldn't even see anymore. No way he could find the alley again. A large chunk of sand fell from somewhere above and enveloped the Time Lord who barely covered his face in time. Swearing in such a rapid fashion that could only be described as a talent , the Doctor pulled himself out of the sand drift and shook his head to get the tiny sand rocks out of his hair. That's when he saw him. Time paused and the Doctor could feel it. Light flowed like a liquid in his vision, as if the universe itself was trying to warn him something was wrong. This was wrong. The Doctor screwed up his eyes and stepped back a bit. He squeezed his temples with his thumb and forefinger and blinked at what could not be happening. "That's impossible." The Doctor gasped, mouth agape. "Dammmmghner." The second doctor gasped out struggling toward him and clutching his side which was steaming. Two Doctors. The first Doctor struggled and squirmed his way out of the sand, staring at his duplicate. "How can you be here?" "Ammmmeeyyybaahh. Puuuuhhhasseee. Geetttt out!" The other Doctor looked as if he were crying. Tears glistened in his eyes. The Doctor number one stared at him without comprehension. "Have you been poisoned mate?" "Tawwwdiz!" The double tried to communicate, not answering the poison question. He spoke slowly and loudly like a foreigner in a different country who had no previous experience with the language. Thankfully the previous words were easier to understand. Tardis. What of it? "Help..." The second doctor croaked, coughing and clawing at his side. The Doctor's double collapsed into the sidewalk choking and gurgling, eyes wild. More steam rose from his side, sizzling and steaming dangerously. "Time can be rewritten." The doctor promised his older self, appalled, before turning and running back the direction he'd come, racing through the sandstorm holding an arm out in front of him to shield his eyes. He'd just witnessed himself die. Back at the Tardis the Doctor pondered what to do. "I could...make a small paradox. Think of a sponge and dirt. I'll be the sponge wiping away the dirt, cleaning the mess. It's something like that. Not really." Percy nodded, still a bit in shock. "This will also help get Annabeth back?" "You would probably need me alive to rescue her." The Doctor replied. "There is no telling what could happen if I do this. It could completely destabilize the Tardis." "Destabilize? Like as in break?" Percy didn't sound like he was too pleased with this idea. The Time Lord nodded grimly. "And it's going to take major power. I'll have to channel some source of energy..." He patted a harness plug type mechanism. "This will get the energy through." Percy moistened his lips. "Like water?" "Exactly. But there's a sandstorm outside, don't know where we would find any." The son of Poseidon shrugged. "I have no clue. Except maybe...me." "You?" "Yes. I can channel water." "Percy I can't allow-" "No. I'm doing this for you. You and Annabeth, please let me." "I...I don't know much about Greek demigod things. Never believed in it. But...one question: is it safe?" "If I over use my powers I could burn up. But that's a chance we have to take." Percy was already strapping himself to the power cord, wrapping himself in even though it really didn't work that way. The Time Lord looked uneasy about the situation but consented. He wondered if Percy would pulse or show a blue light of some type, maybe grow a fish tail but nothing spectacular happened. Water started spilling from his fingertips and into the energy harness, surfing all at once. The boys face was white and pale, his legs trembled. The Doctor could practically see all the energy being sucked away. The Doctor whirled around the console, propelling himself around the controls and throwing himself this way and that. "Come on you sexy thing! You can do it you beauty!" He did this all faster than any human could comprehend, making sure the Tardis was taking the water/energy correctly. Fingers tapping and pulling and yanking and slapping, foot kicking and limbs moving in a complicated mixture to turn back time. Reverberations echoed around the towering controlled room. Percy yelled out after a few minutes and collapsed to the ground, sagging in the harness. The Doctor slammed one last button and ran to his side. "Percy? Look at me. Look me in the eyes." The son of the sea god blearily looked up. "I'm fine," he rasped. Just then the central column let loose a flare of bright green energy, billowing out around the room. A ripple could be felt, a knife cutting itself into the time vortex, slashing it apart. The Doctor could feel it. It felt glorious at first, it was a painful yet...powerful feeling. "We did it! We changed the future! I don't have to be captured! I'm not going to be poisoned!" The Doctor laughed, a grin lighting up his face. Then slowly, the smile faded and terrible understanding settled in. "I... changed my timeline." '' '' "Your a time-traveler, you can do that." Percy said absently not really getting what he was saying. "It was a fixed point in time. I could feel it. Time literally paused." "Fixed point?" "Has to happen. Has to happen or very bad things will take place." "Well we still have to get Annabeth back, so one thing at a time." Percy gathered himself up slowly, sitting up. "Annabeth," The Time Lord repeated. "Right." "Doctor? Can I ask you a question?" The boy went on anyways. "Why is this town called Monsters Despair?" Percy grabbed hold of the console and took one shaky step toward him. "It's prophesied that monsters despair when the child of legend brings their planet to its knees." (A/N: I totally stole that from demons run when a good man goes to war that episode: Demons Run of Doctor Who but I really wanted to use it so...sue me) Chapter Three: Child of Legend Annabeth had been in the darkened room, for four hours with nothing but rubble and rats to keep her company. She sat with her back to a wall disguised as bricks. Why anybody would do that was out of her comprehension, but the texture and the slight hollowness of the barrier between her and freedom was undoubtedly metal. The robot owls had taken her immediately to this cell, which didn't help at all. Annabeth had quickly memorized the passageways to get here, and the interior designs, architecture and what little she had seen of the exterior from sky view. Her arms ached a bit from having them over her head as the "enemies" flew her in. As a daughter of wisdom, Annabeth knew why they had left the others alone. That's why she'd gone. There was something wrong with this town and she wanted to investigate. The only way to do that was be captured. Percy would come for her, she had no doubt of that. But she could glean as muc has she could until then. The owls had only left the Time Lord and her boyfriend because they were obviously scared of The Doctor. They claimed to have no emotion, as Annabeth had already talked with her guard owls quite a bit, but if they had one thing it was fear of The Doctor. And that made Annabeth wonder what could possibly so awful about him. He seemed like a good man... alien. The ground was hard beneath the daughter of Athena, her bottom was starting to ache from sitting so long without moving. The mechanical owls are spaced about ten feet from her, watching her with never blinking black eyes. If she asked them questions they would pick and choose which to answer. The silence was deafening. The owls hovered seemingly effortless in the air, perfectly in sync. "Identify as a friend of the Doctor." One's electronic voice finally wafted towards her after another good twenty minutes of feeling confined. Annabeth tilted her head, looking at the two guard owls. "What if I'm not a friend of the Doctors?" "You will be set free." So they must be really worried about the Doctor. If the only reason they are holding me here is because they think I have information about him. '' It was all sort of an uncanny day for Annabeth. The Doctor and his Tardis. Seeing Percy for the first time this school year. This planet. What was it called? Chyrsaline. And finally, evil robot owls that were supposed to be her mother's animal. She thought she'd seen it all as a demigod. Egyptians. Greeks. Romans. But now there were entire planets with their own religions and cultures and people. Not people- ''aliens. It was almost enough for her to go insane. But rather than being scared or frightened she felt...intrigued. She wanted to know who the Doctor was. She didn't really know him but she liked him well enough. He was clever and she could respect that. Annabeth considered saying she wasn't his friend. She could call him an acquaintance sure, she'd met him only about five hours ago. But something about him...she'd sparked a relationship (wether it be weird or not) with him. She wondered if he thought of them as friends. She hoped so even if they had just met. "That's unfortunate," she finally replied as she narrowed her eyes at her captors. "Because he is my friend." "Your loyalty is impressive. But will not go unpunished," a new mechanical voice echoed through her cell. Annabeth whirled around, the voice seemingly coming from the wall. Ah, a sound system. This...masculine yet robotic voice wasn't in her cell, thank Athena. Annabeth narrowed her eyes even more until her eyes threatened to disappear altogether in their little slits. She was tempted to assault him. But no...play it smooth. She dropped the anger, locking it up in the back of her mind and said in her sweetest most innocent voice: "I have to say, this is a very impressive factory. Not made of anything I've ever encountered." "Genuine cyber metal." The robot voice responded after a few seconds, sounding genuinely pleased. Thats right. Get distracted. Annabeth mentally smiled. The former threat was forgotten, if not temporarily. "Cyber metal? Some sort of...space metal?" Annabeth asked, standing up for the first time in hours. Her knees felt weak and brittle, as if they would snap on the first step she took. The owl guards turned and in their electronic voices said: "You will sit." The sound system didn't answer for awhile, taking it's time again. That was fine with Annabeth, time wasting was good. "She may stand." Finally came the answer. "Cyber metal is unique to any world. Not a space metal. I will show you some time later. As soon as we hade captured your precious Doctor." "Why do you need him so badly?" Annabeth paced the cell, asking in the most innocent way she could. She scanned the cell as she had done in the past for any way out, an escape route if things went wrong. No cracks in the metal wall, strong bars, two guards. Piece of cake. "He is a a Time Lord." Was her ill satisfying reply. "What of that? There are plenty of them. Are they important?" The daughter of Athena fired off more questions, not really expecting an answer. She leaned against one of the walls expiramentally. "He is the last of the Time Lords. He is dangerous. He wields power. One drop of Time Lord blood could launch us into something more powerful. He is a a soldier without flaw except one: emotion." There was silence. Annabeth didn't answer. The last of his kind? That would feel awful. The Doctor seemed powerful to her of course, but not in a warrior sort of way as this...creature on the intercom insisted. Why did these robots thing emotion was bad? So many questions spun through her head, whirling and fleeting, playing with the strings of her mind until they were caught and tangled. "But you've made a mistake by bringing me here. I am more dangerous than your 'Doctor' because I am not alien and I am not human. I'm a demigod, daughter of Athena and I'm the one you should be scared of. I am not of this world or any other world but from Olympus born from the thoughts of others. A brain child." She said all this without a quaver in her voice even though she was hoping they would buy that she was as dangerous as she said. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. "I do not compute." The large cyber owl bleeted in reply instead of the sound system answering. It shook slightly like it would explode if it didn't understand what the blonde demigod was saying. "Of course you don't! That's the whole point to it." Annabeth remarked, moving to the left ever so slightly. She saw it now, a piece of the wall, a tiny bit sticking out. Behind it was what appeared- to the narrowing of be human eye- a hole. Hopefully, a secret passage. Gods, it felt like a movie where there was conviently an escape route at every time the plot demanded. Whoever wrote those movies were lazy butts who couldn't devise a good escape. But Annabeth wasn't complaining. She could get in there and take a look, but first she would need to get past the guards. Chapter Four: Oh I'm Very Good at Doors The Doctor knew something was terribly wrong. It wasn't just the feeling of being watched, changing his own personal timeline- and no one is ever meant to do that- or that Annabeth had been captured. It was the oncoming feeling that something awful was going to happen. Anticipation. The agony of waiting. Something bad usually happened. It was really just a matter of time. Would it be a dalek? A zygon? Good turned bad? Some creature he hasn't met yet? Not knowing was making the Doctor rather...itchy, you might call it. And he didn't like not knowinng. A demigod would call it his fatal flaw or his hubris. A Time Lord wall call it... well nothing special really. They had no special name, but if his friend the Master had a say in it he would say his curiousity was his weakeness (and probably his willingness to forgive.) His 'despicable need to comfort and dote' as the Master said. ---'THIS PART NOT INTENDED FOR THE ROMAN EAGLE FANFICTION WIKI CONTEST OF JULY '--- The point was, the longer it took for something new to happen, the more the Doctor grew frustrated. Being a Lord of Time he should be used to waiting, but the thing was ''he wasn't. ''It was quite ironic, to all but him. The master of time, one who could manipulate the course of history if he pleased, was not a patient man. Category:Fanfiction Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Crossovers Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest